


For Ares

by Ilthit



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: A moment in a fight.





	For Ares

Callisto's hatred burned a steady flame, concentrated like the heart of a furnace. It was lovely to wrap your life, your will, around a single point, until every pain of body and soul fell away, insignificant in the face of her rage.

Xena twisted, and Callisto's fist slammed into her breastplate instead of her throat. Drops of blood scattered over Xena's breast. Callisto spun, and Xena spun, and their swords connected, the reverberation of the blow shaking Callisto to the bone.

She imagined her blade inside the red pulsing life of Xena's body, and laughed with the pleasure of it.


End file.
